saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Characters in Sword Art Online: New Aincrad
This page details information about canon characters used in the series Sword Art Online: New Aincrad, written by User FedeTkd. Some of them also appear in Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes. Kirito Kirito is the main protagonist of the Sword Art Online light novel, anime and manga series. His name, Kirito, was taken from his real name Kirigaya Kazuto. "Kiri-" from Kirigaya and "-to" from Kazuto. Kirito is the boyfriend of Asuna Yuuki, and is the principal character of the series Sword Art Online New Aincrad, alongside Galant. Appearence His hairstyle into his old SAO style due to Yui's request. He is dressed in black clothes, including shirt, trousers, shoes, coat and fingerless gloves, resembling his SAO avatar.Still, there are some parts of his clothes that are white. He carries his longsword in a belt slung across his back, and Holy Sword Excaliber on his storage. Galant later gives him Elucidator. Later on, Kirito changes his outfit into one that combines aspects of his SAO, ALO and GGO avatars. Out of battle, he starts using Freedom's Cape over his left shoulder, indicating his status as leader of Kob. Abilities Considered by many to be the best player in all of the universe of the SAO series, Kirito is a true testament of power, strength, adaptability, will, agility, speed, and versatility. Kirito's skill with a single sword and reaction speed made him obtain the Unique skill "Dual Blades", which allowed him to dual wield swords, a thing no other player in SAO could do (with exception of Fanon characters). Kirito's skill with the blade was even praised by Kayaba Akihiko on several occasions. The Game Master himself was the only known player who ever bested him in SAO, and he even had to use help of the system to achieve it. The skill that Kirito carried result of his two years inside SAO makes him an extremely competent swordsman in any game he plays. He's smart and quickly adapts to new situations given. He has average skill on magic in ALO, preferring fighting with a sword. Even with his skill, Kirito's ace is the legendary sword Sacred Sword Excaliber, which is considered the strongest weapon in the SAO/ALO universe. As a result of his extensive training and constant fighting, he is viewed as a top warrior, capable of fighting and killing skilled enemies or in large numbers. Kirito is a force to be reckoned with in both: face-to-face and strategically. His keen intellect and deadly skill combine to make him a true master of war. These traits, coupled with his bold, proficient tactics have provided invaluable leadership to their guild. *'Level:' 100 *'HP:' 20000 *'MP:' 1000 Main Equipment * (One Handed Straight Sword - Given by Galant) * (One Handed Straight Sword - Forged by Lisbeth, resembling Dark Repulser) * (One Handed Straight Sword - Reward for the quest to Jotunhaimer) * (One Handed Straight Sword - New Aincrad 15th Floor Boss drop) *Freedom's Cape (Cape) Asuna Asuna is a heroine and the partner of Kirito, besides his girlfriend in the Sword Art Online series. She was the sub-leader of the Knights of the Blood guild in Sword Art Online. Her real name is Yuuki Asuna, and she is the daughter of the former CEO of RECTO Progress INC. Asuna is a deuteragonist of Sword Art Online: NA. Appearence After being rescued by Kirito and returning to the game, she creates a new avatar, which is an Undine. She has light blue hair with an appearance that otherwise slightly differs from her SAO avatar. Her class is a healer, later known as «Berserk Healer» due to the fact that she enjoys fighting on the front line with her rapier occasionally, despite her role as a healer. Her Undine avatar is from her main account that was transferred from SAO. Abilities One of the best female players of both SAO and ALO. Asuna's has extreme speed and precision at the time of thrusting with her rapier, sending away or killing any opposition. Her remarkable speed made her earn the nickname "The Flash" and even the praise of Kirito, who remarked once that he could never match her speed. She was also the main leader of the Knights of the Blood in SAO, and Heathcliff chose her as she was an exceptional female figure in the game. She's also quite skilled in Water Magic. She can easily switch from magical water attacks to healing magic. Her fighting style made her earn another nickname, "the Berserk Healer". *'Level:' 95 *'HP:' 18000 *'MP:' 9500 Main Equipment *「Rapier」 * Klein Klein is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in Sword Art Online and the guild leader of Fuurinkazan, one of the clearer guilds. His real name is Tsuboi Ryoutarou in the web version. He became Kirito's friend after he asked Kirito to show him how to play SAO. He then joined New ALO, where he plays as a salamander katana wielder. He is deuteragonist of Sword Art Online: NA. Appearence Klein's appearance is mostly the same as his appearance in Sword Art Online (which is also his real-life appearance), except that his hair is dyed red in ALO, and the fact that his clothes are changed, and fire-themed, as he plays as a Salamander in ALfheim Online. Abilities By far one of the best players Klein has shown a very capable fighter. His skill rivals with the one of Leafa and Kirito. Klein skill raised incredibly with his two years trapped inside SAO. He's the skilled and trusted leader of , so much that his guildmates follow him without any doubts on him. At the time of battle, he relies on brute force and more grounded attacks as opposed to others, such as Kirito and Galant, who rely more on nimble movements that often elevated them above their enemies. Nevertheless, he does not lack in athleticism and is incredibly fearless. Klein has also shown skill at fire magic. Klein skill on fighting, leadership, and magic makes him a trusted member of the guild and the second in command of the guild. His fighting skills are only second to the ones of Kirito and Galant. Still, both of them aren't much stronger than Klein. *'Level:' 95 *'HP:' 18000 *'MP:' 9500 Main Equipment * (Katana) *Kagutsuchi (Katana, taken from Hikami) *Dainsleif (One-handed straight sword, previously owned by Markus) Leafa Kirigaya Suguha is the cousin and adoptive sister of Kirigaya Kazuto. She is raised along with him as his sister. She is an accomplished kendo practitioner following in her grandfather's wishes. She later takes up VRMMORPG playing in ALfheim Online, as Leafa, a Sylph warrior. She is tritagonist of Sword Art Online: NA. Appearence In the game ALO, Suguha appears as a more grown-up person than a child. She has bright green eyes and wears white and green clothes. She also has a white and green collar around her neck. She has long blond hair, often tied up with a flower like a hairband. Her hair bangs, however, are not tied up with her hair. Like all of the other players in ALO, her ears are quite long and pointy. Abilities Leafa is a quite skilled player of SAO. She's quite skilled at the time of wielding her Katana on battle. She has shown skill enough to fight Kirito (though he was wielding a single sword). After she was captured in the Mines, her skill decreased arguably, but with help of Klein, she quickly recovered her will to keep on fighting. Leafa also shows skills in Magic, being able even to create vacuum. She is also one of the fastest Sylphs at flight. *'Level:' 95 *'HP:' 18000 *'MP:' 9500 Main Equipment *「Sylph Katana」 Sinon Sinon is a skilled VRMMO player in Gun Gale Online and ALfheim Online. Her real name is Asada Shino. She is nicknamed Hecate in GGO, after her gun PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II, a rare .50 caliber anti-materiel sniper rifle. She is one of the main characters of the Phantom Bullet Arc and the first female player that Kirito met in GGO. She plays GGO to overcome her trauma concerning guns. After joining ALfheim Online she becomes a Cait Sith archer, where she is capable of hitting targets 200m away with a bow that should only shoot arrows accurately to a max distance of 100m. This bow was made by Lisbeth. Appearence Shino's avatar maintains her blue hair from GGO, yet also holds the appearance of a Cait Sith with ears and a tail. She wears a green coat with white chest armor, a black choker and a belted quiver across her shoulders. Abilties Sinon is considered by far the greatest archer of KoB. The only one capable of matching her being Diana. She's able to shot targets even at 200m from her, thanks to her Cait Sith cat eyes. Her marksmanship is deadly in its precision and accuracy, allowing her to truly defend herself and others and take a very important participation in their guild. Kirito trusted her with the leadership and teaching of archers, taking an advantage over the Legions, who do not use bow and arrow as weapons. This makes Sinon one of the most valuable fighters within KoB. *'Level:' 90 *'HP:' 16500 *'MP:' 7500 Main Equipment *Bow *Dagger Lisbeth Lisbeth is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in Sword Art Online, where she plays as a blacksmith. She is Asuna's best friend. Her real name is Shinozaki Rika. Her ALfheim Online avatar is a Leprechaun blacksmith. Appearence Lisbeth's avatar in ALO is similar to her appearance in SAO, she has pink hair and uses a red and white dress with yellow highlights. The only difference is that she has pointy ears, and her wings appear to be mechanical as she chose the Leprechaun race. In battle, she wields a one-handed spike mace and a small round shield, alongside a silver armor. Abilities A self-proclaimed Mace Master, Lisbeth is quite skilled at the time of battle. She is also seen using a shield and an armor, just for these occasions. Her skill is notably stronger to the use of Thunder Hammer Mjölnir which she earned at the Joutunheim quest. Her skill in combat is only matched by her skill in forging weapons and her pride of a great blacksmith. *'Level:' 90 *'HP:' 16500 *'MP:' 7500 Main Equipment *「Smith's hammer」 *「 」 *「Shield」 Silica Silica is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in Sword Art Online. She's a dagger-wielding Beast Tamer when she first appears in "The Black Swordsman" hunting in the Forest of Wandering. Her real name is Ayano Keiko. She later joined New ALO, where she chose to be a Cait Sith, due to the abilities of that race at beast taming and the fact that her feathery dragon, Pina, could also be on the game. Appearence Her appearance does not differ from her real one, except by the fact she has a pair of cat ears spotted at the top of her head. She uses a black dress, with a white chest plate and stockings and shoes of the same color of her dress. She carries a dagger of the same color, on a belt at the back of her waist. Abilities Her abilities at combat had become better since SAO. As for her choice of weapon, she uses a dagger, which becomes handy due to her small size grants her agility and quicker attacks. She's always accompanied by her loyal feathered dragon, Pina, who has the ability to heal her. It can also attack the enemy. *'Level:' 92 *'HP:' 17000 *'MP:' 8000 Main Equipment *「Dagger」 Yui Yui (ユイ, Yui) is an Artificial Intelligence (AI), found by Kirito and Asuna around the forests of the 22nd Floor of the floating castle Aincrad. She would later become their "Daughter". Her official name is Yui-MHCP001 (Mental Health Counseling Program 001). As a program, she does not fight on the frontlines, nor have equipment nor level. She would rather give aid in whichever information about the game is needed to either her "mama" or "papa". Appearence She has long, dark hair and bright black eyes. In her most common form, she wears a white one-piece dress. In her Navigation Pixie form, she wears a long light-pink dress with detached sleeves and pink anklets. In both forms, she goes barefoot. She is generally seen with Kirito, Asuna or Pina on this form. Because of this, Yui doesn't have any skill for fighting. Agil Agil was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in «Sword Art Online». He was a veteran axe-wielder and a merchant who owns a shop in Algade, a city on the 50th Floor of Aincrad in SAO. His real name is Andrew Gilbert Mills and he runs the shop Dicey Café in real life. Appearence Andrew is of African heritage. He is a massive and bulky bald man with a brown goatee and brown eyes. He also has two silver earrings on his left ear. He uses a gnome avatar and is seen with green clothes with yellow details, though he also wears an armor. Abilities Agil is a testament of true skill in battle. While adeptly skilled with the use of a sword, Agil's choice of weapon is the axe, which he uses with deadly purpose. With his immense strength, he can use the axe's weight and size. Agil is able to effectively use the weapon to his advantage, being able to take out others with swifter weapons and quickly overpower his enemies with his immense strength. *'Level:' 94 *'HP:' 17300 *'MP:' 8300 Main Equipment *「Ground Gorge」(Two Handed Battle Axe) Yuuki |base of operations = |status = Deceaced |voice actor = |appears in = KoB}} was a player in ALfheim Online. She was the 2nd leader of the Sleeping Knights guild, a group of terminally ill patients who played as a form of mental treatment and rehabilitation. She is also known as Absolute Sword (Zekken).She spent her last moments of life while logged on ALO in Asuna's arms, surrounded by her friends and more than a thousand other players. Yuuki will be deuteragonist in a yet-to-be-named side story. Appearence In ALfheim Online, Yuuki's avatar is a slim Imp with milky white with a hint of purple skin, lustrous and gorgeous, long, purplish-black hair, and red eyes. She wears obsidian half-armor, which covers her chest and has a slight bulge, a bluebottle violet blouse and a windswept dress of the same color beneath the armor. A thin, black sheath hangs on her waist. Abilities She won 67 consecutive duels on the street, including Asuna and Kirito, although Kirito was only using one sword at that time. She created an 11-hit Original Sword Skill, an incredible feat according to the novel. Kirito stated that her reaction speed was even higher than his and she was much more immersed in virtual reality than he was. *'LvL:'? *'HP:'? *'MP:'? Main Equipment: *「Sword」 Recon Recon is a Sylph player in the VRMMORPG ALfheim Online. In real life, he is Nagata Shinichi, a friend and classmate of Kirigaya Suguha. As Recon, Shinichi acts as Suguha's in-game character's mentor, until she surpasses him. Appearence He is a teenage Sylph with yellow-green bob-styled hair, green eyes (it is revealed that he chose to pay an additional fee to be able to play around with his eyes to match his sense of aesthetics, as he thought that their balance was off), a delicate body, and long pointed ears. He usually wears an expression that makes him appear to be on the verge of tears. He wears a hooded long-sleeved green cardigan, under of which is a long dark green shirt covered by a dark blue vest. He wears a pair of brown pants with armor around his shins and a pair of dark gray shoes. He also wears a belt with his dagger strapped to its back. Abilities Through his appearance and his unreliable attitude, Recon should be not underestimated. He's is a veteran in ALfheim Online and has mastered the use of daggers in combat. He also excels at using stealth and dark magic in combat. His biggest disadvantage, however, is his inability to use Voluntary Flight, which makes him incapable of fighting effectively in midair. *'LvL:'85 *'HP:'16000 *'MP:'5000 Main Equipment *「Dagger」 Jun Jun is a close-range tank-build swordsman and former member of the Sleeping Knights guild. Appearence Jun is described as a short Salamander boy with red eyes and orange hair tied in a braid at the back of his head. In battle, he wears a copper-red full plate armor that does not match his small stature and wields a greatsword, almost as tall as him, on his back. When not in battle, he wears a simple reddish-brown V-neck shirt with sewn threads on the cuffs and collar and brownish leather trousers. Abilities *'LvL:'90 *'HP:'17000 *'MP:'800 Main Equipment *Great Sword Siune Siune is an Undine player in ALfheim Online. She was a support-class member and the sub-leader of the Sleeping Knights guild. Appearence An Si-eun's avatar has long, light-blue hair which is almost pure white, one of the most defining features of Undine players. She also has calm deep-blue eyes shining radiantly beneath her drooping eyelashes, a long nose, lustrous lips and surprisingly slender body, all of which give off the feeling of an excellent Undine healer. She wears an Ancient-level, cleric-styled, white and navy-blue robe, a hat which poofs out like a cake, and she carries a thin silver staff in her right hand. Abilities *'LvL:'90 *'HP:'17000 *'MP:'800 Main Equipment *Magician's staff Tecchi Tecchi is a Gnome player of ALO. He's close-range, tank-build player and former member of the Sleeping Knights. Appearence Tecchi is a huge Gnome with beaming eyes and wavy, sand-colored hair. In battle, Tecchi wields and wears Ancient-level equipment: he wears a thick plate armor and carries a huge door-like shield, as well as a large hammer with protrusions all around it. Abilities *'LvL:'90 *'HP:'17000 *'MP:'800 Main Equipment *Shield *Mace Talken Talken is a Leprechaun player of New ALO. He's a medium-range, damage-dealer and former member of the Sleeping Knights. Appearence Talken is a skinny-looking Leprechaun youth with small eyes, tidy, brass-colored hair and round, iron-rimmed glasses that give him the impression of a student. In battle, Talken wields and wears Ancient-level equipment: he wears a copper-yellow light armor and wields a terrifyingly long lance. Abilities *'LvL:'90 *'HP:'17000 *'MP:'800 Main Equipment *Lance Nori Nori is a Spriggan player of New ALO. She's medium-range, damage-dealer and former member of the Sleeping Knights. Appearence Nori, like all Spriggans, has darker skin, gray wings, and black hair. However, she has thick eyebrows and lips, as well as a large physique which is not common traits among Spriggans. In battle, Nori is equipped with comfortable, non-metallic armor with a black choker and a long iron quarterstaff that almost touches the ceiling of an inn. Abilities *'LvL:'90 *'HP:'17000 *'MP:'800 Main Equipment *Quarterstaff Sakuya |base of operations = Sylph Capital |status = Alive |voice actor = |appears in = Sword Art Online: New Aincrad }}Sakuya is the leader of the Sylph race and an exceptional swordswoman. She was elected as the leader of the Sylph race by popular vote (80% voice of the vote). Appearence For a female Sylph, Sakuya had an excessively tall figure, with glossy, dark green hair so dark that it is nearly black hanging down her back. She has white skin, almond eyes, a high nose bridge, and thin lips. According to Leafa, her beauty is that of a finely honed blade. Sakuya wears Japanese-style clothing and a katana that hangs from her obi. Her feet clad in high crimson clogs peek out from beneath the hem of her leaf green kimono. Abilites Her statistics are not very high due to her status as a Lord not allowing her to do much training. Despite her low stats, she is a formidable opponent in the Sylph dueling tournaments. *'LvL:?' *'HP:?' *'MP:?' Main Equipment: *「Katana」 Alicia Rue |base of operations = |status = Alive |voice actor = |appears in = Sword Art Online: New Aincrad}}Alicia Rue is the leader of the Cait Sith. She was elected for the position of leader by popular vote. Appearence She has a cat-like appearance, due to her species as a Cait Sith. She is relatively short, has blond hair, dark skin, a tail, and a slim figure. She also wears a bell around her neck and a cape on the left arm with a red stripe through it near the front. Abilities *'LvL:'? *'HP:'? *'MP:'? Eugene (brother in game and possibly in real life) |display name = Eugene |kanji (d) = ユージン |romaji (d) = Yūjin |epithet = "Salamander's Strongest Warrior" |vr played = New ALfheim Online |alo race = Salamander |in-game occupation = |affiliation = Salamander Armed Forces |base of operations = |status = Alive |voice actor = |appears in = Sword Art Online: New Aincrad }}Eugene is the head of the Salamander armed forces and later the New Aincrad clearing army. He was considered the strongest player in ALfheim Online until he was defeated by Kirito Appearence Eugene is a tall and well-built Salamander with bristling flame-like, purplish-red hair that framed a face reminiscent of a dark-skinned bird of prey. His strong body is covered in ultra-rare Blood Armor and he wields the Demonic Sword Gram, the second most powerful sword of the game, in battle. Abilites Eugene skill on sword had made him legend among the players of ALO. Since he's a Salamander, great physical strength is his attribute. Therefore, he's the strongest he is known as the most powerful player of ALO. This accompanied by his massive two-handed sword, Demonic Sword Gram, make him an extremely powerful player, rivaling Kirito, Galant and even Hao. *'LvL:'96 *'HP:'19000 *'MP:'1000 Main Equipment: * (Two Handed Straight Sword - Second strongest weapon in ALO) Category:Canon